


Turn the Tables

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aggressive Submissive Tharja, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forceful Robin, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Kissing, Noisy Tharja, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robin displays a feral side Tharja never knew she possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> [TharjaxRobin whose gender is of the writer's choice. Tharja tries to top Robin but gets a bit of a nasty surprise when they take the lead instead.](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/77641644261/tharjaxrobin-whose-gender-is-of-the-writers-choice)

Everything was set up just so. Candles, black silk drapes, two glasses of wine, a silencing hex cast and Tharja in her battle gear sans cape. The sexiest thing she'd ever owned, much to her chagrin.

It was _because_ of Robin she kept wearing the stupid thing. She'd been given it to wear when she joined the Plegian Dark Mage army, hated the thought of perverts leering at her but worn it anyway. She couldn't sew, so customizing it was out of the question, and she didn't care to ask favors from any other soldiers. So she wore the longest cape she could get away with and held her book in front of her chest whenever she could.

Robin didn't seem to care either way, but she was the only one Tharja _wanted_ noticing her. Especially now that they were...well, not quite lovers yet, but romantically involved. Somehow she'd ensnared Robin's heart, but her body was still a work in progress. Tonight would be the night. When Robin entered the tent, her jaw dropped and Tharja grinned ferally. _Tonight_ they would finally become lovers in every sense of the word.

"Welcome," she purred, taking the tactician's arm and pushing her over to the bed. "You know what's going to happen, right?" Robin's eyes widened and she stiffened a bit in Tharja's grasp.

"I thought we were going to _talk_..." She smiled a little. "Then again, I should have expected this from you."

"Damn right you should have," Tharja muttered, pressing her lips aggressively to the other woman's; Robin squirmed underneath her even as she returned the kiss, Tharja feeling her nipples hardening under the thin fabric of her tunic already. Good, she was giving in quickly, obviously she'd been wanting this as well. Soon, she broke the contact and stood back to let Robin get a good look at her. "This is the only time I'll let anyone leer at me this much, so take good notes."

"It always did look good on you," Robin murmured. "If you didn't want it to show so much, though, you could have asked me to modify it. I'm no Gaius, but I'm decent at sewing."

"Enough talk." Tharja straddled her girlfriend's thighs, tugging her coat off and letting it fall to the floor. The tunic and miniskirt, boots and stockings followed and soon Tharja's own clothes were atop the heap of Robin's. She kissed her again, pinning Robin underneath her-only to feel a hand grasping her breast. And suddenly Robin was flipping them over, tearing her lips away from Tharja's and kissing roughly along her neck and jawline. _What?!_ On one hand, she was glad for such eager attention from Robin. On the other hand...

"I'm supposed to be running the show here," she growled, trying to push Robin's head away but Robin was already at her breasts, teeth and tongue scraping her nipples and Tharja trying to bite back a moan. "H-hey-"

"Enough talk," Robin whispered, "you'll have your turn." She pushed Tharja's legs apart and raised them, Tharja turning red as she was completely exposed to Robin's hungry gaze. "Mm..."

And before Tharja could try to regain control Robin's face disappeared between her legs and she felt a warm tongue rasping against the core of her. She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her hands in Robin's hair; for so long she'd dreamed of this moment but she'd always imagined Robin on her knees, hands tied behind her back as Tharja stood over her. Instead Tharja thrashed on the silk sheets, Robin's lips and teeth and tongue attacking her sensitive flesh as she made the most embarrassing noises. Her legs squeezed the other woman's shoulders, hands pulling at her hair, hips grinding against her face.

And then Robin suddenly pulled back, smirking.

"Had enough?"

"You _witch,_ " Tharja hissed. "You think you can make me feel this good and leave me hanging? I ought to curse you where you stand..."

"Now, now..." Robin leaned down to press a kiss to her slit. "I wouldn't dream of it, and you know it." Another kiss, Tharja mewling in delicious agony. "Just be patient...can you be patient for me?"

"F...fine."

"Good girl." Robin smiled, then drew her tongue across Tharja's clit in one long, slow stroke. That was it, Tharja tightening around Robin's head as she screamed and yowled and pulsed against her, vision blurring into red-hot light. Moments later she was vaguely aware of Robin gently pushing at her; she loosened her legs and let them fall onto the bed, still wide open.

_What did I just do? What did **she** just do?_ Her cool, calculated, innocent girlfriend had just brought her to the most intense orgasm of her life and only a small part of her was still mad that the tables had been turned.

"You're lucky that felt so good," she muttered once she caught her breath, "or I'd curse you up to your eyeballs right here and now." She sat up, smiling. "Now, didn't you say something about me having my turn after this?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd let _you_ have all the pleasure, did you?" Robin smiled and straddled Tharja's lap, kissing her; Tharja could taste herself on the other woman's lips and couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. Her hands squeezed Robin's breasts, nails scraped along her hips...payback would be sweet, she decided. Robin was already whimpering and moaning against her lips, her scent filling the air...

But just as Tharja was about to pin her down, she broke the kiss and stood up, positioning herself so that her core was level with Tharja's mouth. She spread her legs, letting Tharja inhale her bittersweet musk and see how wet she was.

"Lick," Robin commanded. Despite her disbelief Tharja didn't need to be told twice, she gripped Robin's hips and pulled her close, tongue sliding up and down those inviting folds. " _Mm,_ yes...good. Wonderful." She planted her hands in Tharja's hair, though not pulling as hard as Tharja had with her before.

It was a bit humiliating to be in this submissive position, she realized, but in a way she rather liked it. If nothing else, it proved that Robin was _hers_ and hers alone. Trusted her. _Wanted_ her. She lapped at the wetness before her, one hand going up to fondle a breast, Robin gasping and hissing and shouting her name every now and then. The hand on Robin's hip pulled her closer as she thrust her tongue inside, pumping in and out, fingernails digging into soft skin every now and then.

" _Ah,_ Gods...Tharja, yes!" The rising pitch in her voice told Tharja Robin was close; she upped the movement, slipping her tongue out to drag across her clit just like Robin had done for her and soon Robin was shrieking with release, her legs trembling.

She sat down with a soft thump beside Tharja, then embraced her and pulled her down onto the mattress, nuzzling her neck playfully. She was Robin again, this strange feral creature having left once the orgasm faded.

"You owe me," Tharja muttered, trying not to enjoy the affection as much as she was. "Next time, Robin dearest. That's all the warning you get."

"Mmm..." Robin smiled against her neck, pulling the covers around them. "We'll see."

On the desk, several candles slowly burned out beside two untouched wine glasses. Their clothes still lay on the floor in a heap, sheer black silk all but smothering tactical robes.


End file.
